


Trifles

by Acdbenny



Category: NU'EST
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-20 15:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18128441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acdbenny/pseuds/Acdbenny
Summary: 但爱和欲是人类最原始的需求，没有胆量突破规则的他们捡起微不足道的吸引与暧昧，拼凑成琐碎的欲望，发泄过后他们又变得纯净圣洁，热血和冲动被圈养在练习室和舞台上供人遐想





	Trifles

日常琐事

东昊应该是会怕他的。

 

金钟炫觉得奇怪，自己已经很严肃了，平时他一板起脸，用稍微低沉些的声音说点什么，珉起和东昊就能乖乖听话。哥和旼炫还需要再讲讲道理，但管这两个人不用那么麻烦。

 

今天的姜东昊却一直咧着嘴，在金钟炫快黑脸时仍在嘻笑，似乎他讲的话是什么好玩的事情。这让金钟炫有些生气，他回头看看，确认直播关好，staff走了，珉起不想被卷进训话里，低着头戴着耳机。他想想直播完staff们如释重负的表情更觉得烦躁，伸手推了推姜东昊的肩膀。

 

“……钟炫呐？”姜东昊脸上那讨人厌的笑容终于消失，嘴巴微张，半皱着眉头看着他。金钟炫很熟悉这个表情，这代表东昊也生气了。他有点压不住火，姜东昊凭什么可以生气呢？不知道刚才差点给多少人带来麻烦吗？

 

他在直播里已经兜得很辛苦——虽然他刚才也玩得很开心，但他有分寸。

 

“钟炫呐……”对方又叫了遍自己的名字。

 

“真的吗？竟然觉得我会说出去吗？”姜东昊凑过来，语气奇怪地带着点谴责的意味。他们离得很近，两人的头几乎挨到一起，然而金钟炫并没有闻到想象中的酒味。他渐渐开始觉得不安和慌乱。直播时崔珉起随口一问，让他以为姜东昊趁他不注意偷偷喝了酒。

 

金钟炫可以相信清醒时的可靠东昊，却信不过醉了的。其实也没有闯出过什么祸，但醉醺醺的姜东昊会一直可爱地傻笑，眯着眼睛毫无戒心地把所有在想的东西都倒出来。他强装淡定，拍了拍刚才手推上去的地方，轻轻抚摸，然而东昊的肩膀和手臂肌肉的手感还行，他顺手捏几下，才用低沉的声音说：“没有。”

 

通常开着这样的玩笑时，姜东昊会配合地用力把肌肉鼓起来让他玩，等待他的赞叹，然而这次东昊只是错开他的视线，敲敲桌子提醒假装沉浸在手机的崔珉起不用装了，走吧。

 

出门时金钟炫走在最前面，感觉有一只手贴在脊背上没怎么用力地推着他，又划上去，轻轻按摩他的后颈，最后停在他的肩膀上。他回过头看看，姜东昊走到旁边和他并排，顺势把手放了下来。

 

经纪人不在，姜东昊坐上了驾驶位，崔珉起不去副驾，非要挤到金钟炫旁边紧紧地挨着。车里很安静，金钟炫在后排套上连帽衫的的帽子，搂着睡熟了的珉起的肩膀，有一搭没一搭地阖眼，间或在内后视镜里悄悄观察正在开车的那个人。

 

他正盯着路面等红灯，手指不耐烦地敲击方向盘。街旁的路灯照进来，金钟炫能看见他下颚冒出了胡茬，眼睛有些发红，应该是昨晚熬夜录音的功劳。对方察觉到什么，抬眼看向后视镜，金钟炫也没有移开眼。

 

他们对视一会，姜东昊突然笑了下，用嘴形问他待会去健身房吗，他也用嘴形稍显夸张地回答了好啊，两个人在后视镜里对视着笑。明明没什么好笑的，金钟炫想，他们这样很傻。

 

一直到红灯转了绿灯，车子启动时，他也没把笑容收起来，而是看着窗外的流动的街景和灯光，心情很好地上扬着嘴角，手像哄小孩一样轻拍崔珉起的肩膀。

 

他的好心情持续到回家后，姜东昊问哥和旼炫要不要也去健身为止。他们两个总是一起去健身房的，要是教练不在东昊就是他的教练，他会过来评估他的肌肉状态，告诉他该做什么，或者帮着他训练。其实带上其他人健身也没什么，珉起就跟着他们俩去过，但金钟炫突然没那么想健身了，他游戏的日常都还没做。

 

姜东昊收拾好背包在门口等他：“钟炫呐，走吧。” 他看了眼还在逗狗的哥以及拿着手机拍狗的旼炫，快步跟上去。

 

他们打着哈欠到了健身房，被各自的教练领走，偶尔在镜子里能瞟见对方的肌肉漂亮地鼓起。结束后在淋浴室互相夸赞对方的形体，姜东昊一巴掌拍上金钟炫的胸肌，不过相较来说，这次是金钟炫胜利了，他打到了姜东昊的屁股，在被对方抓住前跑进了隔间半蹲着大笑。他们习以为常地回到玄关还留着灯的家，蹑手蹑脚地走进东昊的卧室。

 

姜东昊早就习惯金钟炫健身后会用“不能吵醒珉起”的借口跟到他的卧室里。钟炫从小就喜欢对他恶作剧，可能赖在他的床上搂着他的肩膀，也是钟炫逗他的一种方式。他知道该怎么应对，先把钟炫的手拉下来，身体和枕头往下挪，再像抱着哥或者还没长高的珉起时那样用力把钟炫制在怀里就行。钟炫要么会笑着捏捏他的手臂让他松开，两人相安无事地睡觉；要么会像现在这样，把手搂在他的腰上，暗示性地收紧。

 

其实也不会真的做什么，就是互相帮忙而已，年轻气盛不太能憋住时也总是这样。偶像不能恋爱，但爱和欲是人类最原始的需求，没有胆量突破规则的他们捡起微不足道的吸引与暧昧，拼凑成琐碎的欲望，发泄过后他们又变得纯净圣洁，热血和冲动被圈养在练习室和舞台上供人遐想。

 

后来就不是了，很长很长一段时间整个组合都在为生存而挣扎，这样的事被抛在脑后。直到公司要求他们在镜头前表现得更亲密一点，他们不敢像在宿舍里那样打打闹闹，尴尬地做出些亲昵的互动，奇怪得仿佛手脚都不是自己的。

 

在济州岛拍完节目那个晚上钟炫住在东昊家里，他们关上灯窝在被子里相互抚慰着，像是最隐晦的报复和反抗——是“你们”要求“我们”更亲密的。

 

不过今天姜东昊有些困，他委婉地问：“明天几点去练习室？”，觉得拒绝得生硬，又把手搭到钟炫的后颈上，不轻不重地按揉。

 

钟炫的呼吸打在姜东昊的胸口上，而他的下巴和脖子被头发蹭得有些痒。“下午才练习，旼炫有行程。”金钟炫边说边挪动着把下半身也紧贴过来，姜东昊不得不深呼吸好让自己不要硬得那么快。他低头亲钟炫的额头，半张着嘴，划过鼻梁吻到鼻尖，停了一会，才吻上钟炫的唇。

 

除开喝醉时，他们通常是不接吻的。但今天终于改好最后一版录音，他真的太开心了，而且他相信钟炫也和他一样开心。钟炫没有避开，于是姜东昊大着胆子伸出舌头，舔开钟炫的嘴唇，舌尖相触的感觉让他头皮发麻，钟炫的呼吸声很沉，和他的呼吸纠缠在一起，很快这个吻变得激烈起来，他们争夺着主导权，好几次差点撞到牙齿。姜东昊把手伸进钟炫的衣服里乱摸一气，抓住衣服边缘想要帮他脱下来。

 

金钟炫按住他的手：“东昊呀……”

 

他本想说还是像以前一样穿着衣服做吧，又觉得说出来有点奇怪，而且他也不是不想在这样的情形下看到姜东昊的身体，虽然他在健身房里看到过半裸的东昊，但这是不一样的。

 

他想看到情色的，会因为他的动作而绷紧或放松的姜东昊的身体。

 

他起身脱下上衣，用眼神示意姜东昊快脱。对方笑着坐起来，脱得只剩内裤，然后表演似地把内裤扯下一半，又抬头看了看他的表情，才完全脱下来。柱体从内裤跳出来那一瞬，金钟炫非常浮夸地“哇”了声，也不管自己也硬着就在那里偷笑。

 

姜东昊和他较劲，倚住床头岔开腿，一只脚伸到他旁边，手握着自己尺寸出众的阴茎慢慢撸动。边半眯眼睛充满攻击性地盯住钟炫，脸上露出享受的表情，舌头舔过牙齿，又在脸颊上顶出鼓包。他做完才觉得害羞，有些傻气地冲钟炫笑。

 

这样的东昊让金钟炫的喉咙发紧，他爬过去坐在姜东昊身前，伸手玩弄着他的囊袋，用鼻尖蹭蹭姜东昊的下巴。另一只手从上臂摸到肩膀，然后是胸前，在纹身处停住，然后俯身吻上去。姜东昊环住他的腰，不安分地揉捏他的屁股，挤压臀缝然后放开。于是他把脑袋往下移了点，也不管会不会太过暧昧，用牙齿轻轻扯咬着姜东昊的乳尖，满意地听到一声闷哼。

 

那只手飞快地收了回去，转为隔着内裤抚摸钟炫的东西，伸进去时钟炫抖了抖，嘴唇离开姜东昊的胸口，半靠在他身上喘息了一阵才磨蹭着把内裤脱掉。他也握住东昊的柱体，用拇指按压摩擦顶部，让那里渗出些滑滑腻腻的液体。

 

玩了一会儿，姜东昊把头凑过来想要接吻，他侧头避开。对方不知道哪根筋搭错，开始絮絮叨叨地边套弄着他的阴茎，边述说今天有多么开心。钟炫觉得让这人再说下去他就要软掉了，终于如东昊所愿地用嘴堵住了他没说完的话。

 

唇舌交缠的时候他被压到了床上，东昊用手圈住他们两个的性器开始挺腰抽插。他想他应该起身把东昊压住的，毕竟这个姿势太过耻辱，就像……就像他在被姜东昊狠狠干着。东昊的手很大，又握得不会过紧，敏感的肉柱相互摩擦，他被波浪般涌上来的快感弄得懒洋洋的，决定还是先好好享受。下腹绷得越来越紧，他忍不住喘息，只是还不够，离高潮总是差点。东昊低头又想接吻，这次他非常配合地迎上去，把差点冒出来的呻吟吐在嘴里，从喉咙底哼出小小的声音。

 

他抬起一条腿勾住姜东昊的腰，脚抵住他的屁股往自己的方向压，对方愣了一秒，突然动得更快也更用力。两个人都出汗了，他看到东昊的耳朵变得通红，于是伸手摸了摸，东昊弯腰伏在他身上好让他摸得更顺手，喘息就落在耳边，呼吸喷在他的耳朵上，他歪头往旁边躲。发现他的耳朵还算敏感，姜东昊开始轻咬舔弄他的耳垂和下方那片细嫩的皮肤，手握得更紧，带来愉悦的轻微痛感。

 

金钟炫没过多久就射了出来，浊液洒到两个人身上，姜东昊的性器和毛发也被沾到点白色，看起来尤为色情，他松开手直起身，对着钟炫快速套弄自己的性器。钟炫正勾起嘴角看他，似乎心情很不错，一只手扶着东昊的大腿，一直手玩着自己半软的阴茎。他没征求钟炫的意见就射到他的胸肌上，连他的下巴都滴到了。钟炫没生气，只是让他快点弄干净，他俯身舔掉，听着钟炫的喘息声变重。

 

那个瞬间姜东昊的脑海里闪过许多肮脏的想法，比如他想含着钟炫的东西，或者让钟炫含着他的，在最后那张帅气的脸上都是他的精液；再比如说抓着钟炫的腰从背后进入，听他大声呻吟，看着他的背肌漂亮地绷紧。但他只是亲了亲钟炫被汗水打湿的额头，然后鼻尖抵着鼻尖亲昵一会儿，又接了个缠绵的吻。

 

两人做贼一般经过哥的卧室去洗澡，出来时又惊恐地发现旼炫房间的灯还亮着。一番折腾后终于能好好躺在床上，对视着低笑。

 

仿佛小时候的夜晚，趁其他人不注意偷偷溜出去吃炸鸡又偷偷溜回来，带着满足感睡去，明天又要回到日程和规矩里。就像无数件他们一起做过的，微不足道的叛逆小事那样，石头投入了湖里，只泛起了微小的涟漪。

 

然而石头确实存在着，他们也切实地而琐碎地快乐着。姜东昊在床上摸索，找到了金钟炫的手，握住，然后闭上眼沉沉地睡去。


End file.
